District 1
District 1 is one of the wealthiest districts of Panem. Its primary industry is manufacturing luxury items for the Capitol and as a result has a generally favourable relationship with it. These luxuries include diamonds and other precious gems, and it seems that parents from District 1 name their children after precious items and their attributes, which may be a reflection on their "glamorous" nature. Children in District 1 almost always seem to take pride in competing in the Hunger Games, and are among the group of tributes that band together to pick off the weaker contestants, known as Careers. Tributes Males Apollo Angelos - 198th Hunger Games Luca Thread - 199th Hunger Games Navy Wonders - 200th Hunger Games Callam Delaney - 200th Hunger Games Silas Lannister - 201st Hunger Games Copper Overdeen - 225th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games Flash Skylar - 225th Hunger Games Maroon Cutter - The Vengeance Games Tazer Williams - 373rd Hunger Games Females Belle Silver - 198th Hunger Games Barlie Henderson - 199th Hunger Games Shimmer Starred - 200th Hunger Games Summer Ashton - 200th Hunger Games Starburst Infinity - 201st Hunger Games Dagger Kaylen - 225th Hunger Games Amber Agate - 225th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games Jackie Devilin - The Vengeance Games Taylor Slicer - 373rd Hunger Games Mentors Unknown Victors: 198th Hunger Games to 200th Hunger Games Summer Ashton: 200th Hunger Games to The Vengeance Games Unknown Victors: 373rd Hunger Games to 374th Hunger Games Taylor Slicer: 374th Hunger Games to ??? Performances 198th Hunger Games District 1 did well in these games, but not as well as expected, having trained all their lives. The female tribute, Belle Silver, placed 13th out of 28 tributes, not too bad for a 12 year old. Her district partner, Apollo Angelos, died shortly after Belle, placing 11th. Overall, District 1 didn't do badly, but considering their fearsome reputation, they would have been expected to do better. 199th Hunger Games District 1 did not perform very well in these games. The male tribute, Luca Thread died in the bloodbath, placing 23rd out of 28 tributes. His district partner, Barlie Henderson placed slightly better at 17th out of 28. Her death was slightly more unusual as she was killed by a mutt. Overall, considering their fearsome reputation District 1 did not do well in these games at all and would have been expected to do better. 200th Hunger Games 201st Hunger Games 225th Hunger Games The Vengeance Games 373rd Hunger Games Tribute Gallery Apollo.png|Apollo Angelos - 198th Hunger Games|link=Apollo Angelos Luca.png|Luca Thread - 199th Hunger Games|link=Luca Thread Navy wonders.png|Navy Wonders - 200th Hunger Games|link=Navy Wonders Callam delaney.png|Callam Delaney - 200th Hunger Games|link=Callam Delaney Silas lannister.png|Silas Lannister - 201st Hunger Games|link=Silas Lannister Copper overdeen.png|Copper Overdeen - 225th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games|link=Copper Overdeen Flash skylar.png|Flash Skylar - 225th Hunger Games|link=Flash Skylar Maroon cutter.png|Maroon Cutter - The Vengeance Games|link=Maroon Cutter Tazer Williams.png|Tazer Williams - 373rd Hunger Games|link=Tazer Williams Belle.png|Belle Silver - 198th Hunger Games|link=Belle Silver Barlie.png|Barlie Henderson - 199th Hunger Games|link=Barlie Henderson Shimmer starred.png|Shimmer Starred - 200th Hunger Games|link=Shimmer Starred Summer ashton.png|Summer Ashton - 200th Hunger Games|link=Summer Ashton Starburst.png|Starburst Infinity - 201st Hunger Games|link=Starburst Infinity Dagger kaylen2.png|Dagger Kaylen - 225th Hunger Games|link=Dagger Kaylen Amber agate.png|Amber Agate - 225th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games|link=Amber Agate Jackie improved.png|Jackie Devilin - The Vengeance Games|link=Jackie Devilin Taylor slicer.png|Taylor Slicer - 373rd Hunger Games|link=Taylor Slicer Trivia *The two District 1 victors had 2 very different approaches to the games, and totally different personalities. Summer was kind and loving and only did what she had to do. Taylor was a total bitch and mean to others, and killed to win. *The District 1 females all generally have blonde hair. The two exceptions are Dagger Kaylen and Jackie Devilin . Category:Districts